universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time Flume Adventure.
The Land Before Time Flume Adventure 'Is A Mack Rides Log Flume At Universal's Islands of Adventure Florida and Singapore,Universal Studios Williamsburg,Universal Studios Pennsylvania, and Universal Studios Japan. It is Based The Land Before Time Franchise. It Replaced Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls At Islands of Adventure Florida And JAWS The Ride At Universal Studios Williamsburg,Universal Studios Pennsylvania, and Universal Studios Japan. Its A Part Of The New The Great Valley Area. At Universal's Islands of Adventure Florida and Singapore,Universal Studios Williamsburg,Universal Studios Pennsylvania, and Universal Studios Japan. Queue. the queue is full of parody posters, with Littlefoot and the gang in films like ''Star Wars, The Mummy (Tom Cruise), Jurassic World, and Indiana Jones. The next room has television monitors playing clips from Land Before Time films, if you manage to watch it through, you will see a tribute to Dudley-Do Right, where he is trying to save his ride. But once he got there, Littlefoot and the gang have already purchased the land. As (Woody Woodpecker accidentally running over the banker who would have kept Toon Lagoon open). Dudley then gets upset at what he saw Toon Lagoon Geting Replaced. But In The Williamsburg, Pennsylvania, and Japan versions. Martin Brody tries to save Amity Island, but unfortunately, the shark runs away to live in the caribbeans, and Littlefoot and the gang purchase the land. in the next room, guests can interact with an animatronic TBA.. Ride. Once passengers have been placed in the log, it enters the first room where lights shine on Tinysauruses are playing instruments. The log turns to the right and starts up the first chain lift hill, while Littlefoot is seen going up the slope alongside riders. Ozzy is later seen riding a mine cart down the other side of the lift, laughing at his accomplishment of kidnapping Chomper. The route takes the ride outdoors before taking a turn and entering TBA Mine. Littlefoot tells the gang that he can't see anything, but riders can see that a large velociraptor is behind him. Next, the ride passes by Spike and Wild Arms, both of whom are also tied to the tracks. The ride then enters a cave where a giant train light is seen and the sound of the engine is heard (this is a parody of the famous scene in Mr. Toad's Wild Ride at Disneyland). After the light goes out, the log drops. Passengers then travel into an outdoor sawmill where Chomper is tied to a log headed for a rotating buzz saw whilst Ozzy and Cera fight over the lever that operates the conveyor. After dropping to ground level, riders are shown signs telling them to turn around. Then, riders see Littlefoot captured by Ozzy and Strut as they prepare to throw him off the Great Wall, The ride then climbs the second lift hill. At the crest, the ride enters a wooden shack. At this Ducky fires Ozzy from a cannon. We see Cera triumphantly place her foot on a dynamite plunger, setting off an explosion. The ride then makes its climactic drop, plunging 75 feet into a dynamite shack. When the log is under the shack, the shack "explodes," spraying passengers and spectators with water. The ride climbs its last hill, then drops into the splash down pool. Next, the ride curves towards the main viewing bridge. Spectators can spray riders with water guns. The ride then enters a cave, where Ozzy is being held. He attempts to convince a lizard holding the key in its mouth to give the keys to him (a parody of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in Disney parks). The log passes through one last scene where Etta sings Look for The Light. The ride concludes with the Riders seeing Littlefoot and the gang being presented a medal by Grandpa Longneck for saving Chomper, while the gang says good-bye to the riders and a lively rendition of If We Hold On Together plays in the background. Script: * TBA Cast * Corey Burton as Narrator * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Ozzy/Banker * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Strut/Dudley-Do Right * Issac Brown as Chomper * Megan Strange as Ruby * Reba McEntire as Etta Gift Shop. At The End Of The Ride After The Rides Exit The Log They Go To A Land Before Time Themed Gift Shop where all toys, clothes, and dvd was. At the outside of the building, It's right next door to '''Journey Though The Land Before Time. Trivia. * In the Queue videos in the Florida version, you can see a tribute to Dudley-Do Right, where he is trying to save his ride.(A reference to the Former Ride Of The Same Name.) from having Toon Lagoon closed and replaced with The Great Valley (and accidentally running over the banker who would have kept Toon Lagoon open). In the Williamsburg, Pennsylvania, and Japan versions. Martin Brody tries to save Amity Island, but unfortunately, the shark runs away to live in the caribbeans, and Littlefoot and the gang purchase the land. * There are some scenes that parody Disney rides, Such as the train scene (which parodies Mr. Toad's Wild Ride) and the prison scene (Which parodies Pirates of the Caribbean. * The explosion shack still remains. * TPA. * TPA. * TPA. * TPA. Gallery. TPA You Can Add Image. (we need images now) See Also Journey Though The Land Before Time.Category:Attractions Category:Universal's Islands of Adventure Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:The Great Valley Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Thrill Rides Category:A Log Flume Ride. Category:Universal Studios Miami